Project Summary The Abramson Cancer Center (ACC) has a long and successful track record of conducting innovative pilot and Phase I clinical trials, including studies targeting specific molecular pathways relevant to cancer, angiogenesis inhibition, cell-based therapy, and stem cell transplantation. Early Phase Clinical Research Support (EPCRS) has been particularly helpful in supporting the conduct of high priority, innovative, pilot and/or Phase I clinical trials. The pilot and Phase I trials that receive funding via this mechanism are of the highest priority for the ACC as they often lay the groundwork for future efficacy studies. Trials supported by EPCRS include both traditional ?investigator-initiated? studies of short duration (e.g., 1-2 years) and studies that result from collaborations with industry in which the ACC investigator is the primary contributor to the design and conduct of the trial and often has conducted the preclinical research that provided the rationale for the study. The primary focus of EPCRS during the project period has been to enable the conduct of innovative early phase trials. Funds have been used to support oncology research nurses and data managers for qualified, carefully selected trials. Studies supported by EPCRS, while highly meritorious, are often unfunded or under- funded, and thus unable to cover research nursing and/or data management costs adequately without such support. In addition, EPCRS funded studies are generally complex, and usually include novel biological correlative studies requiring expert study coordination. Consistent with this complexity, the EPCRS-supported research nurses and data managers are among our most highly trained staff. EPCRS enables this core group of experienced professionals to support ACC investigators in conducting ground-breaking translational research studies in a manner that responds to the needs of the investigators and matches the technical demands of the individual studies.